Motor vehicles are commonly equipped with taillight assemblies that include brake lights to alert drivers of trailing vehicles when the vehicle brakes are applied during a vehicle braking event. In addition, the taillight assemblies commonly house the vehicle brake lights along with taillights which are typically continuously turned on when the headlights are on, turn signal lights which blink, i.e., turn on and off at a low frequency, to indicate the vehicle may be turning left or right, and reverse lights that illuminate when the vehicle transmission is shifted into reverse gear. The brake lights are typically applied continuously for as long as the brakes are applied and usually illuminate at a higher intensity relative to the taillights. The enhanced intensity of the brake light is intended to provide a readily recognizable indication of braking for other vehicle drivers; however, some vehicle drivers may not always be alert or aware of the illuminated brake light in a timely fashion. It would be desirable to provide for a lighting assembly that enhances the ability to draw the attention of drivers of other vehicles.